


The Chef

by wonder_fox36



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chefs, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: Chef kebanggaan Desa Konoha, suatu hari melihat seorang pelanggan di restorannya yang terlihat tidak puas dengan makanannya. Apakah chef tersebut akan melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat sang pelanggan puas terhadap masakannya?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 8





	The Chef

“Kakak, aku pulang!” gadis berambut merah muda itu pulang dari tempat ia bekerja sebagai juru masak di sebuah restoran terkenal di Konoha.

Pria tinggi berambut merah yang duduk menjaga toko miliknya menoleh.

“Kok udah pulang lagi? Tumben. Biasanya kelayapan dulu sama Ino?”

“Iya kak, lagi pengen cepet pulang. Eh, kak. Buku kumpulan resep dari ayah dimana ya?”

“Harusnya ada di kamar kakak. Bentar, kakak ambilin dulu.”

“Yeay, kakak baik banget. Sayang deh aku.”

“Hih.”

Sang kakak memasuki kamarnya, dan sang adik menunggu di luar kamarnya.

Kakak beradik ini hanya tinggal berdua di rumah keluarga Haruno, sejak kedua orang tuanya berpulang karena terbunuh saat Perang Dunia Shinobi tatkala Sakura masih berusia 11 tahun. Sang kakak yang saat itu sudah berusia 20 tahun, akhirnya melanjutkan usaha sang bunda, yakni memproduksi boneka dan pakaian. Kini, pabrik dan toko miliknya menjadi produsen dan distributor terbesar di Negara Api. Sementara sang ayah, adalah juru masak ternama di desa konoha. Berbagai resep masakan telah ia ciptakan dengan sempurna dan sangat disukai oleh masyarakat di desa konoha. Sang adik yang awalnya berniat untuk menjadi Shinobi, akhirnya memilih untuk menjadi seorang juru masak, mengikuti jejak sang ayah yang sangat ia sayang.

Sang kakak bernama Sasori, dan sang adik bernama Sakura. Sang kakak menjadi sangat protektif kepada satu-satunya adik yang ia sayangi. Ia amat paham bahwa sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, adiknya hanya memiliki dirinya untuk ia andalkan. Sasori yang awalnya merupakan shinobi ternama, memutuskan untuk berhenti sebagai shinobi, dan melanjutkan usaha sang bunda. Ia tak ingin Sakura kehilangan satu-satunya sosok yang mampu menjaganya, memutuskan mengundurkan diri sebagai shinobi, pekejaan yang dinilai cukup berbahaya. Sakura pun berlatih keras dengan masuk ke akademi kuliner di desa konoha setelah memutuskan keluar dari akademi shinobi, hingga menjadi lulusan terbaik di akademi kuliner. Dengan tangan emasnya dan berbekal resep dari dewa memasak desa konoha yang merupakan ayah kandungnya, segala hidangan bisa menjadi santapan istimewa.

Sakura berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Ia melihat foto keluarganya terpajang jelas. Sang ayah memangku Sasori, dan sang bunda menggendong Sakura. Foto ini diambil saat Sakura masih berusia dua tahun. Sejak itu, mereka tidak pernah foto keluarga lagi. Ini hal yang sangat disesali, baik oleh Sasori maupun Sakura.

Delapan tahun berlalu sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya. Sakura telah menjadi gadis cantik dan bekerja sebagai chef berusia 19 dan diidamkan banyak pria. Sasori sendiri kini menjadi pengusaha muda ternama berusia 28 tahun, yang diidolakan banyak kaum hawa.

“Nih,” tanpa disadari sang kakak sudah berada di belakang Sakura, menyerahkan buku kumpulan resep masakan yang ditulis tangan oleh sang ayah.

“Makasih kak,” ucap sang adik dengan tersenyum lebar. Sakura pun meninggalkan kakaknya dan bergegas menuju kamarnya.

***

_Aku harus berusaha keras demi membuat pria itu tersenyum kembali dengan masakanku,_ gumam Sakura, sembari membuka buku resep warisan sang ayah. Ia mempelajari resep demi resep, dan sesekali pergi ke dapur untuk mempraktikkan resep yang diberi oleh sang ayah.

“Sakura, kamu ini dari tadi kakak lihat bolak-balik kamar dapur terus, masak, tapi udah masak malah ga dimakan sama sekali. Ini mau kamu apain hidangan sebanyak ini di meja makan?”

“Eh? Aku ga sadar dari tadi eksperimen masak udah sebanyak ini… Kakak bisa abisin semua kan?” tanya Sakura dengan wajah memohon.

“Ga bisa. Liat aja ini meja makan udah penuh,” jawab Sasori dengan wajah masam.

“Hmmm kalau pegawai di pabrik kakak masih ada yang kerja ga kak jam segini?” tanya Sakura lagi.

“Ada sih, setengah jam lagi mereka pulang.”

“Yaudah, kasih aja semua ke mereka, kak.”

“Semua? Terus kita makan malam pake apa?”

“Tenang aja, aku bikin lagi. Toh lumayan buat eksperimen resep dari ayah.”

“Emang bahan masakannya ada?”

“Ada kok kak, tadi aku pulang kan bawa belanjaan banyak.”

“Yaudah, awas kalo ga enak masakannya.”

“Dih, awas aja bilang ga enak tapi tetep diabisin kayak biasa. Udah gih kak, panggil pegawai pabrik kakak kesini bawa ini semua makanan.”

“Iya, ini kakak mau jalan ke pabrik.”

Pabrik, gudang serta toko baju dan boneka milik keluarga Haruno memang terdapat di belakang rumah ini. Karena itu, Sasori bisa sering berada di rumahnya. Sementara restoran yang dikelola oleh Sakura berjarak sekitar 2 kilometer dari tempat tinggalnya. Karena itu, Sakura lebih sering berada di luar rumah.

Kankuro, asisten kepercayaan Sasori dan beberapa pegawai pabrik memasuki rumahnya dan mengambil masakan tersebut.

“Terima kasih, Sakura. Lumayan, bisa makan masakan chef ternama,” ucap Kankuro dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Kankuro ini adalah kakak kelas Sakura saat berada di Akademi Shinobi, namun ia memutuskan tidak melanjutkan karirnya sebagai shinobi dan memutuskan untuk bekerja kepada sang guru, yakni Sasori. Sasori sudah menganggap Kankuro sebagai adik kesayangannya.

“Hahaha, bisa aja. Semoga kalian semua suka ya,” ucap Sakura dengan sedikit tersipu.

Sakura kembali ke dapur dan melanjutkan eksperimen masakannya.

“Jadi kenapa, kok tumben?” tanya Sasori, setelah Kankuro dan pegawai lainnya pergi.

“Tumben apanya?” tanya Sakura.

“Kamu tuh ya, kakak tahu banget kalau kamu udah sangat pede dengan masakan kamu sendiri. Kamu masak sambil merem aja masakan kamu udah top. Ini ada apa tiba-tiba nanya catatan resep dari ayah, sampe kamu mau-maunya ngehabisin banyak uang buat eksperimen masak? Pasti ada apa-apa,” tembak sang kakak.

“Ah, kakak kepo. Jangan ganggu dulu deh, atau ini makan malam kelarnya dua jam lagi.”

“Kakak sih ga masalah, orang ga terlalu laper.”

“Kakak! Duduk di meja makan!”

“Iya, iya.” Sasori berjalan ke meja makan dengan malas.

Ya, bukan tanpa alasan Sakura yang biasanya sangat hemat dalam mengurus rumah tangga tiba-tiba melakukan ini. Ia memiliki tangan emas, yang bisa membuat masakan apapun menjadi serba nikmat. Ia selalu percaya diri apabila itu tentang masakan. Restoran yang telah lama ditinggalkan sang ayah, kembali dibukanya tahun lalu dan menjadi restoran terkenal di negara api.

Beberapa hari ini, selalu ada shinobi berambut hitam yang selalu makan siang di restoran milik Sakura. Lelaki tersebut selalu memesan menu rekomendasi chef, yang mana menu rekomendasi selalu berubah tiap harinya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Sakura, selaku pemilik restoran dan kepala chef, untuk melihat reaksi pelanggan yang memesan menu rekomendasi chef. Selama ini, ia tak pernah melihat ekspresi wajah yang kecewa setelah menyantap menu rekomendasi chef. Namun, shinobi itu selalu saja memasang wajah datar, seakan hidangan yang baru ia makan terasa hambar.

Shinobi itu datang setiap hari sejak dua minggu lalu. Sakura merasa kesal karena ekspresi yang diperlihatkan oleh shinobi tersebut. Namun, dua hari ini –setelah Sakura berusaha lebih keras dan detil tentang rasa dan takaran bumbu pada masakannya– shinobi tersebut terlihat tersenyum kecil, menikmati hidangan yang telah dibuat oleh Sakura.

Sakura merasa berdebar-debar. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah tatkala melihat sosok shinobi misterius tersebut mencicipi masakannya. Detik itu pula ia bertekad untuk menyempurnakan seluruh masakannya, agar ia bisa memasak sesempurna mungkin tatkala pria tersebut datang kembali.

***

“Kaaaak, ayo sini makan!” panggil Sakura. Ia menyudahi eksperimen masaknya kali ini dan memanggil sang kakak untuk makan malam.

“Iyaaa,” jawab sang kakak, kemudian duduk di depan Sakura. Ia menyantap hidangan lezat yang dimasak oleh Sakura.

“Eh, ini enak banget! Ini kayak masakan ayah banget loh!”

“Beneran kak? Ga cuma mau bikin aku seneng doang kan?”

“Engga, kakak serius! Ini beneran enak banget!”

“Hehehe. Kalau gitu, aku berhasil.”

“Hmm, ini pasti kamu mati-matian masak gini buat cowok ya?’

“E, eh? Apaan? Engga! Aku ga punya pacar juga!”

“Lha, yang bilang pacar siapa? Kan kakak bilang buat cowok? Kakak gantengmu ini juga cowok loh!”

“Ih kakak nyebelin! Besok kakak masak sendiri!”

“Eh, jangan gitu dong, kakak masak air aja hangus..”

“Bodo!” teriak Sakura.

Mereka kembali menyantap hidangan tersebut. Sakura memasak hidangan khas Jepang, berupa sup miso, karaage, beef katsu, oyakodon, teriyaki, dan lain-lain. Hidangan yang sangat standar bagi masyarakat di desa Konoha, namun terasa sangat istimewa karena semua hidangan ini dibuat oleh tangan emas milik Sakura. Keduanya menyantap hidangan tersebut dengan nikmat.

“Kak.” Sakura memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

“Hngg?”

“Cari pacar gih kak.”

Sasori tersedak mendengar ucapan Sakura barusan.

“Kak? Gapapa? Ini minum dulu,” ucap Sakura sambil mengelus punggung kakaknya dan menyodorkan segelas air. “Lagian ditanya kayak gitu aja ampe kaget gini, lebay deh ah.”

“Lebay apaan, kakak beneran kaget tau, _out of nowhere_ kamu bercanda kayak gitu!”

“Bercanda darimana coba? Aku serius kak. Kakak ini udah usia 28. Udah punya usaha yang mapan juga. Pegawai kakak aja rata-rata udah berkeluarga. _You deserve a happiness with your own path,_ kak.”

“Jadi kamu pikir kakak ga bahagia dengan begini, berdua ama kamu di rumah ini?”

“Lah, bukan gitu kak, maksudku…”

“Kakak belum mau, dan kakak udah janji ke diri kakak buat nunda nikah, ampe ada laki-laki yang kakak percaya buat jagain kamu seumur hidup.”

“Kok gitu kak? Jangan korbanin kebahagiaan kakak buat aku dong!”

“Siapa yang berkorban? Dan kamu pikir, kakak bakal bahagia liat adiknya belum punya pendamping sementara kakaknya udah enak-enakan ama istrinya?”

“Hnggg”

“Kalau kakak udah nikah, yang harus kakak prioritasin di awal itu istri dan anak kakak kelak. Kamu jadi ga ada yang bisa urus. Sementara kamu udah ga punya orang tua.”

Sakura terdiam mendengar penjelasan sang kakak.

“Kalau sekarang, posisi kakak masih lajang, kakak masih bisa leluasa jagain kamu. Kamu sekarang cuma punya kakak, dan kakak sekarang cuma punya kamu. Kakak harus jagain kamu, sampai ada orang yang mau jagain kamu, baru kakak cari orang lain buat kakak jaga,” jelasnya.

Sakura terdiam, keduanya menghabiskan santapan dan mencuci piring bekas makan malam di dapur. Sasori pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk menyalakan televisi dan menonton tayangan berita malam.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura memeluk sang kakak dari belakang.

“Kak, makasih udah jadi kakak yang baik selama ini buat aku. _I really don’t deserve you as my big brother._ ”

Mendengar tersebut, Sasori tersenyum dan mengusap kepala sang adik.

“ _It’s okay._ Kalau kamu mau kakakmu cepet cari, kamu duluan yang cari pacar ya. Tapi ga boleh _backstreet!_ Harus kamu kenalin ke kakak. Awas ya, kalau orangnya aneh-aneh.”

“Hehehe, iya nanti aku cari pacar yang lebih ganteng dari kakak.”

“Emang bakal ada?”

“Ya ada dong kan nanti aku yang cari.”

Keduanya tertawa bersama di malam itu.

***

Jam makan siang keesokan harinya, Shinobi tersebut datang lagi ke restoran Sakura, dan memesan menu rekomendasi chef.

Menu rekomendasi di hari itu adalah Spagetti Carbonara. Sakura memasak hidangan tersebut dengan hati-hati, dan mempraktikkan latihannya kemarin pada masakan tersebut. Sang pelayan restoran pun mengantarkan hidangan tersebut ke meja pelanggan. Diam-diam, Sakura memperhatikan ekspresi wajah yang akan diperlihatkan oleh shinobi itu.

Ajaib! Kali ini senyumannya terlihat lebih mengambang dari kemarin.

***

Tiga hari berlalu, kali ini Sakura terkejut. Dua hari belakangan, pelanggan tersebut tetap datang di jam makan siang. Saat itu, Sakura memasakkan _tenderloin medium rare steak_ dan keesokan harinya Sakura memasakkan Bebek Peking. Ada yang berbeda di hari ini, dan membuat Sakura sangat terkejut. Ia melihat shibobi tersebut datang bersama Tuan Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura merasa gugup, namun ia harus pergi ke meja pelanggan selaku pemilik restoran untuk menyambut orang nomor satu di desa konoha tersebut.

Sakura mendatangi hokage dan shinobi yang lebih tinggi dari tuang hokage yang berdiri di belakang tuan hokage. “Selamat siang, tuan Hokage ke tujuh. Perkenalkan, saya Sakura Haruno, pemilik sekaligus kepala juru masak di restoran ini,” sambutnya dengan ramah namun tetap gugup.

“Ah, salam kenal,” ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Hokage ke tujuh ini memang dikenal sebagai pribadi yang hangat, supel, serta murah senyum dibanding hokage-hokage sebelumnya. Yang Sakura ketahui, bahwa hokage di depannya ini menjadi hokage di usia yang muda. Hokage ini seusia dengan Sakura, yakni berusia 19 tahun.

“Boleh saya tulis menu yang akan tuan pesan?”

“Ah, asisten saya menyarankan kepadaku untuk memesan menu rekomendasi chef. Tadi, anda bilang kalau anda ini pemilik sekaligus kepala juru masak ya? Jadi, apakah anda yang selama ini memberikan rekomendasi menu?” tanya Naruto.

“Be, benar,” jawab Sakura. Saat menjawab pertanyaan sang Hokage, matanya sekilas menatap asisten hokage yang berdiri di belakangnya. Saat mereka saling memandang, lelaki tersebut terlihat panik dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sakura pun langsung menyadari bahwa sejak tadi, lelaki tersebut memperhatikannya sejak ia bercakap-cakap dengan hokage.

“Asisten saya selalu bilang bahwa menu rekomendasi chef disini tidak pernah mengecewakannya. Karena itu, sejak lama ia selalu pergi ke tempat ini saat istirahat makan siang. Karena aku penasaran, aku ingin mencoba masakan di restoran ini juga. Jadi, apa menu rekomendasi chef hari ini?”

“O-oh, menu rekomendasi kami siang ini adalah rendang.”

“Rendang? Apa itu?”

“Itu daging sapi dengan rempah khas dari pulau Sumatera.”

“Aku belum pernah mendengarnya apalagi mencicipinya. Baiklah, kami pesan dua porsi!” seru sang Hokage.

***

Keduanya telah selesai menyantap rendang dengan nikmat. Sakura mengintip dari jendela dapur, dan mendapati keduanya berwajah tersenyum puas. Namun, Sakura belum puas dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh asisten hokage yang namanya belum ia ketahui.

“Terima kasih sudah makan di tempat ini, kami tunggu kedatangan selanjutnya di tempat ini” ujar Sakura setelah mendatangi sang hokage dengan menunduk hormat, diikuti oleh seluruh pegawai restoran.

***

Dua bulan berlalu. Shinobi berambut hitam tersebut datang setiap hari di jam makan siang. Hokage ke tujuh saja, terhitung baru empat kali datang termasuk saat bersama Sasuke. Naruto sempat datang bersama istrinya yang diketahui bernama Hinata dan tengah hamil. Sakura merasa bahagia melihat istri hokage bisa menikmati masakannya dengan nikmat.

Cukup mengherankan sebetulnya, mengingat restoran yang dikelola oleh Sakura Haruno merupakan restoran yang cukup mahal apabila dibandingkan dengan banyak kedai makan di Desa Konoha. Jarang sekali ada orang yang merogoh kocek lebih dalam hanya untuk makanan setiap hari.

Tapi tidak dengan pria ini. Pegawai restoran bahkan sudah hafal kebiasaan shinobi ini untuk duduk di kursi paling pojok, dan memesan menu rekomendasi chef. Hari ini, okonomiyaki menjadi menu rekomendasi. Sakura berjuang keras untuk menyempurnakan okonomiyaki yang tengah dibuatnya.

Sakura mengamati lelaki tersebut dari jendela dapur. Ia tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat ingin dilihat oleh Sakura.

Kali ini, Sakura memilih untuk tidak pergi ke meja pelanggan untuk menyapa lelaki tersebut dan menanyakan pendapatnya. Sakura sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

Ada yang terlihat bebeda kali ini. Ia tak langsung pulang, namun memanggil kemudian memberikan sesuatu pada pelayan. Sekali lihat, Sakura langsung tahu bahwa itu bukanlah uang tip. _Apa itu?_

“Chef Sakura,” panggil pelayan tadi yang tak ia sadari sudah berada di sebelahnya.

“E, eh? Ada apa, Konohamaru?” tanya Sakura.

“Pelanggan tadi menitipkan ini kepada saya, untuk diserahkan kepada kepala chef di restoran ini.

Konohamaru menyerahkan kertas berwarna merah muda yang sudah dilipat kepada Sakura. Warna yang sama persis dengan warna rambutnya. Setelah Konohamaru pergi, Sakura membuka lipatan kertas tersebut.

_“Perkenalkan, aku Sasuke Uchiha. Terima kasih atas hidangannya yang sempurna selama ini. Aku ingin, aku bisa memakan masakanmu setiap hari, hingga kapanpun.”_

Lutut Sakura lemas. Ia tak bodoh untuk memahami makna tersirat yang tertulis di surat ini.

**Tamat**

**Extra story. Sasuke Uchiha POV. Flashback 2 month ago.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sial bagi Sasuke Uchiha. Ia baru saja dimarahi oleh Hokage karena gagal dalam sebuah misi. Ia merasa dongkol pada sang hokage yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kantor desa untuk makan siang sendiri. Ia tak ingin makan bersama hokage seperti biasanya.

Matanya tertuju kepada sebuah restoran. Restoran Haruno. Sasuke tahu bahwa ini adalah restoran yang populer dan terkenal cukup mahal, meski ia sendiri belum pernah mengunjungi restoran ini. Ia memutuskan belok ke restoran tersebut.

“Pesan apa pak?” tanya sang pelayan kepada Sasuke yang baru saja duduk di pojok. Bukannya menjawab, mata Sasuke malah tertuju pada jendela dapur. Ia melihat chef berambut merah muda yang di matanya sangat menawan. Ia melihatnya mengenakan topi chef yang paling tinggi dibanding chef lainnya di dapur. Sasuke tahu, bahwa topi tersebut digunakan oleh kepala chef.

“Pak?” tanya pelayan sekali lagi, setelah heran melihat Sasuke melamun.

“Eh, iya, saya baca menunya sebentar.”

Matanya tertuju pada satu pilihan: **menu rekomendasi kepala chef**

“Pelayan, saya pilih rekomendasi kepala chef, ya.”

Tak lama, semangkuk Jjangmyeon Spesial datang. Sasuke melahapnya, dan takjub akan rasanya, hingga bingung harus mengeluarkan ekspresi apa.

_Aku ingin makan makanan seperti ini, setiap hari, seumur hidupku._


End file.
